


[Translation] Worship 膜拜

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 摩尔对爱知之甚少。





	[Translation] Worship 膜拜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421514) by ansketil. 



> 【弃权声明】  
> 达斯•摩尔属于达斯•西迪厄斯，达斯•西迪厄斯属于乔治•卢卡斯。我只是在讲述不属于我的西斯传说。  
> 【梗】  
> 爱。

**膜拜**

ansketil

师父很少允许摩尔进入这些房间。他被圈在工业区黑暗的实用空间里。杀手机器人与工作台，飞行摩托与武器装备，这些才是摩尔的领域。他面对的是光裸的耐钢墙壁——功能至上的环境配功能至上的人。

他师父的房间则大不一样，毕竟西迪厄斯采用的身份是共和国议员，他不需要过西斯武士的生活。来到这里就像步入一池令人窒息的温暖血液，一切都包裹在松软的装饰和高雅的装修里。早年，摩尔会抱怨这些奢华的椅子要吃掉他，所以总是坐在地毯上。

这个一切应有尽有的环境与他的师父完美契合。隔壁房间播放着精妙的音乐。摩尔不通乐理，但他知道西迪厄斯喜欢。红酒也是如此。他一口干掉，西迪厄斯慢慢品味，同时用帕尔帕廷议员的蓝眼睛占有摩尔。只要那双眼睛的视线落在他身上，一切疼痛都不算什么，那双眼睛带来的痛苦与其后的思想一样深远；是那双残酷的、有时候闪现金色火焰的眼睛将摩尔锻造成最出色的武器。

他的师父。他的父亲。他的神。最近……也是他的情人。在他年幼的时候，摩尔有时会赤裸地爬过碎裂的玻璃碴只为他的一次抚摸。但现在，他是一名西斯尊主了。现在，他已经证明自己的价值了。至于他的师父渐增的年龄又有什么关系呢？他不在乎他因为频繁参与议院晚宴缺乏锻炼而不再完美的体格。弟子享受这份弱点，享受那少数几次他允许自己探索的机会。

摩尔对爱知之甚少。提到爱，他会想到全息电影广告。“爱情史诗。失爱的悲剧故事。”他也没有西迪厄斯的语言天赋。这事在悄无声息中发生，无人提起这神圣的给予与索取。他的皮肤如床单一般鲜红，和他师父所有最爱的东西是一个颜色。西迪厄斯爱猩红色的摩尔膜拜自己。摩尔爱师父欢爱中露出的奢华的、父亲般的笑容。

他所求不过如此。

完


End file.
